


Do You Miss Being Alive...

by MK19_Stories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Cassidy is the Pigtail Girl, Crying Child & Cassidy are both Golden Freddy, F/M, Ghosts, My First Fanfic, Sad, The Crying Child is Named Norman, They don't know that William is the killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK19_Stories/pseuds/MK19_Stories
Summary: I am not good at Summaries, this is my first fan fic.PLEASE READ ME!!!
Relationships: The Crying Child & Cassidy (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child/Cassidy (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child/Pigtail Girl (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 19





	Do You Miss Being Alive...

Inside the backroom of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza lies Golden Freddy, who is possessed by two souls. One is a sensitive and kind boy named Norman. The other is a girl who is violently eager for revenge named Cassidy. They would spend most of their time scaring the nightguard, or stay in the backroom coming up with plans to kill Cassidy’s murderer, much to Norman’s dismay.

But today was different…

Norman notices that Cassidy is quiet today. Usually she would start talking about how she is going to kill the sick bastard who took her and their friends' lives away from them. But now she is quiet as a mouse.  
“Cass? Are you there?” Normal said, but he didn’t get a response. Norman starts to worry that something may have happened to his friend. So he retreats deeper inside the Golden Freddy suit to look for Cassidy.

All Norman could see is darkness. It appears that he is in a void of some kind. Norman’s skin is gray and he seems to be crying black tears.   
“Cass, are you here?” Normal said, but still no response from Cassidy. He then starts exploring the void in hopes of finding her. But all he sees is the same darkness. He continues to walk around the void, until he sees something in the distance. Norman walks closer to it. It appears to a child with pigtails. 

It’s Cassidy.

Norman walks towards his friend. Cassidy has the same grey skin and similar black tears as him. Norman notices that she is on the floor with her head down. It appears that Cassidy was crying. Norman looks down at his friend before sitting right beside her.  
“Cass, are you okay?” Norman asked, but Cassidy didn't respond. All Norman could do is nothing but feel terrible to see his best friend like this. 

“Do you miss being alive…”

“What?’ Norman said.  
“Do you miss being alive?” Cassidy asked. She turns her head to finally look at Norman.   
“Of course I do. Why would you have the need to ask that?” Normal said. Cassidy starts to stare into the endless void in front of her.   
“I have been thinking about how I miss feeling warm. I miss doing silly childish thing with you and the others, laughing at my dad’s stupid jokes, or hugging my mom.”

“I just....”

Cassidy looks down at the ground.  
“I never got to grow up, have my first kiss, get married, or have a kid of my own.” Cassidy said. She couldn’t hold this pain anymore, and started to yell.  
“I just want to see my mom and dad again! Why did this happen to me! What did I do to deserve this! Why! Why!” Norman then hugs Cassidy, and she hugs him back.   
“It will be okay, Cassidy. It will be okay.” Norman said as Cassidy cries on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fan fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Also please give me any criticism in the comments, so I can improve on the next story.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
